


Hinata Shouyou Meet His Nemesis: The NES

by littlemisstpk



Series: Hurricane Blackout Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Video & Computer Games, competitive shitheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk
Summary: Kenma introduces Hinata to his Switch.





	Hinata Shouyou Meet His Nemesis: The NES

**Author's Note:**

> Written during my creative streak while I was stuck in the dark during a hurricane. I may be Hinata during this.
> 
> The game exists, and it is excruciating, but I am determined to master the game at some point.

Shouyou stared at the screen, joycon in hand, as he did his best to control the pixelated players in front of him. At Kenma’s insistence, he wore the wrist strap properly, which was a wise move; otherwise the controller would have been flung across Kenma’s bedroom long ago with Shouyou’s exuberant actions.

Even though Shouyou was not normally one to play videogames, it was easy to rope him in to play this old volleyball game and actively participate. The alternative would be having Shouyou fidget as he watched Kenma play through the new Fire Emblem game, and Kenma wanted to fully enjoy Ferdinand’s support storyline.

Kenma had expected the button mashing, but he didn’t expect the unadulterated rage that came with Shouyou playing video games.

“What the hell! That wasn’t supposed to be a set!”

Shouyou’s litany of unintelligible, frustrated noises was music to Kenma’s gaming heart as he scored another point on Shouyou.

It wasn’t as if Shouyou was particularly bad at the game: he had honed his instincts for the game through experience and hard work. However, Shouyou underestimated the technical constraints of older games, leading to his current frustrations, such as trying to perform a quick and failing every time.

Kenma was so thoroughly entertained by Shouyou’s surprisingly vocabulary that he deliberately failed to mention that the game could only handle one tempo.

With the match finished in his favour, Kenma stretched his legs. “I’m getting a snack, do you want anything?”

Shouyou simply shook his head, and started a match versus the computer. Kenma heard the battle cries clearly from across the house. By the time he returned to the bedroom, Shouyou’s eyes had that competitive intensity that spurred even Kenma to work harder at the sport.

Setting the goods down, Kenma retrieved his phone and started recording, the outlandish declarations escaping Shouyou’s lips bringing a smile to Kenma’s own.

(If Kenma had to admit later, that one video did wonders to increase his stream following.)


End file.
